


Just A Taste

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: This was where Keith loved to be – on his knees for her. And he never needed asking; it was his pleasure to spend his time worshipping Romelle’s glistening cunt.
Relationships: Keith/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Just A Taste

Hunger. That was the only word there was to describe it. Keith was hungry for her. As his hands gripped Romelle’s waist and he pressed her back against the wall, all he would think about was tasting her, devouring her until that hunger within him was sated.

He pushed his body flush to hers, nuzzling his nose to the side of her neck and breathing her in deeply. That alone was like an aphrodisiac. Her scent was heady and sweet. Arousing and inviting. It drew him in like it were a lasso, and pulled out a breathy groan, full of the desire that was building in his gut.

His violet eyes slipped shut as he lifted his head to rub the tip of his nose against hers, his soft lips parting in a lust-filled sigh. He could feel the heat of her breath against his face, her beautifully pink lips only a whisper away from his.

He squeezed possessively at her waist as he captured her lips completely, insistent and intense in the way he claimed her mouth with his. She tasted like summer. Like the berries they’d just been picking together. The berries that now lay forgotten as he sought out the even sweeter taste of her.

Immediately, she was kissing him back, her stance widening as Keith pushed his knee between hers. Her legs turned weak as he grinded his thigh against her, the first hint of wetness permeating his suit and making him groan lustily into the kiss.

The thumbs on her waist started tracing circles across her abdomen, teasing her through the one thin layer of clothing that separated them, and coaxing heat to pool behind her navel. Keith kept his body tight to hers as he finally pulled back for breath, and Romelle’s eyes slowly flicked open to look at him.

“Here?” was all she managed to ask him.

“Here,” he echoed, his voice low and raspy. “Please. I can’t wait until we get back.”

The pure want in his words made her breath catch, made the base of her spine tingle in that pleasant way. She could only answer him with a whimper and a slight nod of her head, her body open and unresistant as his hand moved to her thigh.

Slowly – too slowly – Keith hiked up her dress to run his calloused fingertips over the wetness beneath. He trailed them teasingly along her dripping cunt, before turning his lips up in a satisfied smirk as he started to massage her clit. “So wet for me already, Ro~ Or were you hoping for this the whole time we’ve been out here?”

The only response Keith got was a strained, needy whine.

He raised his other hand and softly brushed away a stray leaf that had fallen into Romelle’s hair, before tangling his fingers in her long, blonde strands and gently draping them over the back of her shoulder. Then he planted soft kisses along the exposed skin of her neck, over the junction with her shoulder, and along her delicate collarbone that was just visible above the neckline of her dress.

His lips felt warm against her skin, and Romelle couldn’t help but moan as he continued to rub her through her underwear, losing herself to the feeling of his skilled fingers working on her, and the feel of his broad chest pressing into hers. She slipped her arms around his narrow waist, fingers digging into the stretchy fabric at the back of his suit as she clung to him.

Desperately, she grinded down on his now-slick fingers, only half-consciously spreading her legs that bit wider to let those wonderful fingers press deeper into the groove of her slit.

“Keith…” she panted against his ear, her voice heavy with lust. “I want- I want your mouth on me.”

He gave her a quick kiss. “Anything for you, Ro,” he breathed, before sinking down through the middle of her embrace, and planting his hands on her full hips as he brought his head level with them. This was where Keith loved to be – on his knees for her. And he never needed asking; it was his pleasure to spend his time worshipping Romelle’s glistening cunt.

He roughly grabbed the hem of her dress again, hurriedly bunching the soft fabric up to her waist to get it out of the way. He thrust the crumpled mass into her nearest hand, giving her only a second to realise he wanted her to hold it before he moved both hands to her inner thighs.

His thumbs gently caressed her soft skin, hands gliding up until they met the frill at the edge of her panties. They were a light bubble-gum pink, but much darker in the middle where the fabric was damp from her arousal. Keith shivered at the sight. He could see the patch of glistening liquid that had made its way through the material and ran his fingertip through it, meeting Romelle’s eye as he made a show of smearing it across his fingers.

“You’re _soaked,_ ” he teased.

That brought a slight tinge of red to her cheeks, but not enough to betray her embarrassment as she smirked back at him confidently. “This is what you do to me, darling~”

Keith hooked his finger around the thin piece of wet fabric and pulled it aside, his gaze finally resting on that beautiful cunt he’d been so desperate for. He wasted no time before diving in to taste it.

Even at the first touch of his lips against her, Romelle’s mind was already emptying of all other thought, a needy moan rising in her throat as he boldly licked over her sensitive clit. The heat of his tongue; it did things to her.

He massaged her clit with his tongue, a teasing finger trailing through the wetness of her slit before he greedily started to lap it up. His nose was pressed firmly to her mound, filled with the intoxicating scent of her as he pressed himself as close to her sex as he could get himself. He diligently worked his tongue back and forth over her swollen clit, revelling in the way it pulsed under his ministrations.

The feelings of pleasure overwhelmed her, sweeping through her and making her body go lax against the wall. She slipped several inches down it as she lost the will to keep herself up. Staying upright felt so trivial and unimportant as she succumbed to the amazing feeling of his mouth on her. Her hands went slack too, and her crumpled skirt tumbled from her grasp, completely forgotten as she let her head dip back to the bricks behind her.

“Oh god, Keith~” she panted, her thighs starting to tremble as he doubled down on her clit.

It wasn’t until she finally looked down that she noticed her dress had fallen right over the top of him.

He hadn’t seemed to have noticed it either – for he’d carried on lavishing attention on her like nothing had happened, never skipping a beat even as the light fabric cloaked him from the waist up.

Romelle watched him through hazy, half-lidded eyes. She could see the shape of his head bobbing slightly beneath her skirt and her cheeks turned pink. Somehow, this felt more lewd than when she’d been exposed – like he was her shameful, naughty secret.

She moaned out into the warm, afternoon air as Keith’s strong arms pushed between her parted thighs and hooked around them. The position was strange, awkward. She couldn’t make sense of it until she felt him start to pull her from the wall.

She squeaked in surprise as she started to fall, realising just how far she must have slipped down already as her ass hit the soft earth almost immediately.

Keith carelessly threw her skirt off of himself as he settled on his front between her legs, and peered up at her with darkened eyes, his pupils wide and filled with longing.

“Romelle…”

If there was more to that sentence, Keith didn’t finish it, but Romelle could read the rest in his expression: _‘I want you.’_

The intensity of that want was so evident on his face, his need-filled gaze locked on her as his tongue darted over his upper lip – licking up the little smear of her slick like her couldn’t go a moment without tasting it.

Romelle hummed her approval as Keith’s fingers finally slipped under the elastic of her underwear, and she arched herself up to allow him to pull them down. She let out a soft, pleasured groan as his fingertips skimmed down her smooth thighs, and she kicked her panties off with a laugh as soon as he got them to her ankles.

“There’s nothing in your way now, baby, so hurry up and give me what I want~”

Her tone – like her cunt – was dripping with desire. Even without words, it was obvious how impatient she was to have his mouth on her again. She was still wet and throbbing, a thin trickle of clear slick leaking down from her slit.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you, Ro~”

Keith brought his mouth to her taint, slowly licking that drip up before wrapping his lips around her pulsing clit. She gasped at the suddenness of it as he drew it into his mouth, making her arch up as sparks of pleasure jolted through her entire body.

Eagerly, he laved attention onto her, moaning happily at the sound of her sweet cries as he alternated between flicking his tongue over her clit and sucking on her gently. He loved the beautiful sounds she made, especially when they fell so freely from her. She could never resist them when he was going down on her.

Her trembling hands curled into his hair, holding him too her like she was scared the he would disappear if she didn’t hold on hard enough. But she had nothing to fear. Almost nothing could pull him from her when he had her like this.

She whined as Keith’s mouth moved from her clit, but quieted when he brought his thumb to it instead, grazing over it in little circles as he started to lick at her entrance. He delved into her, feeling her grip tighten in his hair as a curse fell from her lips.

Keith couldn’t help the purr in his throat as she started to grind against his face. He worked the pad of his thumb faster over her sensitive nub, switching to a side-to-side motion as he began thrusting his tongue into her. Her hips rolled harder against him, her body aching for release as her moans grew louder and more shameless.

Her thighs trembled. Her chest heaved. With every erratic touch, he was drawing her closer to completion. She gave in to it all. She let him whisk her away to that place where she was floating, every feeling hitting her at once in a moment of ecstasy.

Keith had been lost in the taste of her, unaware of her approaching climax until he felt her quivering against him. He held her tight to him through it, not letting her oversensitivity pull her away, so he could take her even higher. Her body spasmed around his tongue, her hips jerking wildly as fresh slick dribbled into his mouth and down his chin. He swallowed it down and pressed a kiss to her soaking folds before pulling back to admire her.

The warm, gentle waves of pleasure rippled through Romelle as she slowly drifted down from the high. She felt warm, sated. Sleepy, even. But as she peered breathlessly down at Keith, he still looked hungry. He wanted _more_. Even with his plush lips still glistening with her essence, she knew he’d yet to have his fill of her.


End file.
